


Timber Zone: It begins.

by Lyricblake1, Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work, Silverwolf, Wolves - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Character(s), Brothers, Collar, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Healing, Kidnapping, Licking, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mates, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Pack(s), Relationship(s), S&M, Sharing a Bed, Surreal, Touching, Unrequited Love, Wolf Pack, Yaoi, pussy, witch doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf





	1. Chapter 1

Thousands of years ago a protector of Earth was created and sent down from the heavens by the goddess’ blessing. The goddess’s, love and respect for wolf kind, persuaded her to choose this noble animal as her guardian. This majestic, and pride filled creature was the perfect fit to the world, even causing a bit of envy from the goddess herself. The only difference was this special guardian turned out to be twice the size of a regular wolf. By the goddess’ will, her wolf was to stand out among the others, both in size of heart and size of character. Thus, she give him silver fur which started his reputation as the silver wolf. The goddess still keeps an eye on all new Silver wolves to make sure their job is being done and that none are killed off before they can reproduce another Silver. Today she watches over the youngest Silver wolf yet. His name is Jay. Unlike most wolves who go through training until they are ready. Jay was fifteen when he was forced to take the title as Earth’s Silver protector. This task, a burden of all silvers, came as no hassle to the young wolf after having such luck… as to have a little sister to look after. Although she’s only a half wolf herself being born of different blood, she still has quite the potential.

“Yumi!” Jay called from the bottom of the stairs as he fixed the tie to his uniform “You're gonna be late!” he started his way up the stairs and to her room with a small sigh escaping his lips. He pushed the room door open seeing her bed was empty. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet door pulling it open. Still no Yumi, he thought for a second before walking over to her bed and pulling the sheets up and looking under “Nice try, You are going to school today.”

He told her as he reached under to pull her out instead he pulled back a bite mark he rubbed his hand shaking his head slowly. “Don’t make me get the leash you wild puppy!” he yelled as he stood up waiting for her to come out, once she did she stood up but kept her eyes to the floor. She was dressed in her school uniform but still resisted to go, “What’s wrong Kid?” Jay asked in a small voice as he reached a hand to her face to brush the hair out of her eyes.

“The kids make fun of me...I don’t want to go” She mumbled not looking at him or moving, Jay sighed unsure of what to do but he needed to do it quick to get them to school on time.  
“Alright listen, who cares what those children think you are a mixture of the greatest man, and a wonderful women combined...there is no way those punk children know who you really are, only you know...” Jay said as he pulled her into his arms “You are a great person, so remember this, a wolf doesn’t cry.” 

He said as he stepped back tilting her face to him and smiled. She smiled back at him and nodded as she wiped her eyes out “Now lets go, we're gonna be late” he said as he lead the way down the steps and out the door, locking it before he left. The school was only down the road but they always waited until the last five minutes to leave due to bullies. Jay put his arm around Yumi’s shoulders and looked to the sky with a sigh, he was going through his own silent hell holding down school like a regular child, a part time job to feed the three, and being a guardian wolf, it was all overwhelming him.

When they got to school Jay walked Yumi to her class on the first floor and talked to her teacher telling him why they were late before running off to his own class. His advanced classes were killing him with twenty page essays and projects they had to complete in three nights. Math was first for the day, he knew it was going to be an easy day because all he had to do was complete a test.

When the test was sat in front of him he sighed heavily before getting out his pencil and beginning to look it over. 

When he got to the last page he found it was a mind test it read “If you have looked through the whole test and filled out nothing but your name, you are finished.” He shook his head and looked around at the people who were going the problems and racking their brains over it. Jay stood up and walked to the front handing his teacher the test and asking for a hall pass to the bathroom, he had students thinking he gave up but he didn’t.

As Jay walked out of the class room and toward the restrooms he heard someone calling out to him, he stopped down the hall seeing his best friend KC running toward him. “Dude is class over?” KC asked as he slowed down shaking hands with Jay,  
“nah its just a test, all you have to do is read the last page” Jay told him before letting him go into the class. He watched a bit as KC was scolded by the teacher before he was given the test.

Jay chuckled while he waited for his friend to finish, it only took two minutes to make it convincing that he actually didn’t know what was going on. Once KC came back out he too had a pass to the restroom, he walked him in and sat on the sink pulling out his phone. KC was also a lone kid, his father shunned him a long time ago he didn’t want anything to do with his ‘fucked up son’ as he put it. Though Kens father was a decorated police officer of the Timber zone police force, he blamed ken for his failures and for his mothers death. 

Kc didn’t care much he had gotten a job and been helping Jay with bills and food in exchange for a room, he had also been working out to join the police force one day like his father but vowed to become better than him. Jay walked over to the toilets and looked in the stalls shaking his head “Kids got to fuck everything up” he mumbled and turned to Kc “There clogged and i’m not doing a damn thing about it.” He told said, kc nodded his head a bit, his eyes glued to the phone as he was texting someone.

“So I get to start trying out for the police force next week” he told Jay looking up briefly before looking back to the phone.  
“I thought you had to be eighteen and over?” Jay asked as he hopped on the sink next to his friend,  
“well yea but someone pulled some strings for me, he saw me fight the other night and told me he would train me” Kc mumbled as he finally put away his phone to look at Jay. 

“Well are you going or not you sissy?” he said hopping down off the sink and starting to walk out  
“Nah, I rather use a tree” Jay mumbled as he followed behind his friend, they both went back into math class to wait till the period was over. Jay placed his head on the desk and yawned as he closed his eyes falling asleep moments later, he was lucky no one bothered him.

Later that day Classes went pretty quick till it was lunch time, Jay and Kc had plans to play ball but saw a group of guys picking on a group of girls, they didn’t pay much attention to it till Jay noticed one of the females was his younger sister. It was strange because Yumi never hung with any other people, so he figured the boys just caught her in the group by mistake but he didn’t care he was taking action. 

He grabbed the ball from Kc and threw it at one of the guys head, the ball bounces off the guys head and rolled back toward him. He walked up to the group picking up the ball on the way and glared at them “Why don’t you leave the girls alone?” he looked at the group boys, he was outnumbered five to one but he didn’t really much care. 

Jay balled up his fist as that all came crowding around him, he put his hands up and dared them to take him on but before one could make a move he was being flipped over on his back hitting the ground. He looked up seeing Kc standing above him with a smirk on his face“I got ya back Jay no worries” he held out his hand helping Jay off the ground as the two stood together. 

The group went on the attack and so had Kc, Jay didn’t have much time to react as a male bigger than he was charged at him, he blocked the on coming barrage of blows trying to gain footing to hit back but the male wasn’t letting up. One of the males wild blows curved into a right hook catching Jay in his ribs, his breath caught as it knocked the wind out of his lungs and he collapsed gasping for air. 

He noticed the male’s fist had blue flames jumping from them but quickly disappeared when he backed away. Jay sat on the ground still coughing and wheezing trying to breath regularly, when Kc spotted him on the ground he quickly stepped in front of Jay to protect him from any of the other boys. Kc was fighting like a street kid, his punches were sloppy, and his fighting style was more UFC fighting. 

Teachers rushed out into the playground to break up the fight, one of the male teachers ushered the five boys to the office along with Ken, and a female attended to Jay. “Are you alright? Lets get you to the nurse” she said as she tried to help him up. Jay shook his head finally gaining control of his breathing before standing up, though the pain in his ribs still hurt him like no other he needed to explain the situation. 

He grabbed Yumi’s hand and began to walk toward the office, his sister silent as she walked behind him hugging a notebook to her chest. Jay gotten to the office looking at Kc as he sat in the chair like nothing was going on “Are you going to get in trouble?” he asked.  
“Oh Gee Ken, thanks for your help bro I really needed it…Oh not a problem Jay you know I got your back any day” Ken smiled at his friend and laughed softly. 

Jay shook his head some as he looked around “Right, whatever…” Jay rolled his eyes as he walked up to the Principle as he walked out of his office looking at them all. “Sir...Ken had nothing to do with this” he told him  
“Ken is a well known troublemaker in this school...one more action like this mister Clayborn and you will be suspended and your father will be called.” 

Kc sucked his teeth in response as he looked away, he couldn’t tell the principle that he no longer lived in his house, or they would send Child services to Jay’s house and take them all. Ken just nodded his head as he gotten out of the chair “Can I go now?” he asked as he looked away, the principle nodded  
“Get out, all of you.”

Ken and I walked out with Yumi behind us, he turned to her and pulled her into a hug “You alright Yumi?” he asked softly, she nodded  
“Yes...thank you” Jay sighed softly as he rolled his eyes.  
“Hurry get to class, meet Ken in the usual spot after school I got work so just get something for dinner.” 

Yumi nodded before walking off toward her class, Jay turned around beginning to walk with Ken next to him, they made their way to English. Ken sat down to stay but Jay just gotten homework and walked out, he had work to get too at the local supermarket. 

It didn’t take him long to Jog to work, when he gotten there he was put to work bagging items for people and restocking items on the shelf's. As he worked his ribs began to bother him, he took a small break to go to the restroom and looked at his side, the bruise was black and blue, it also hurt from any type of contact. He couldn’t let on that he was hurt, he needed as much hours as possible to pay the bills this month and since Ken didn’t have much of an income he needed all the help he could get.

The next morning was the hardest for Jay, he couldn’t get out of bed he lay there until it was well past 6:30, his usual time of getting up was 6 sharp. He looked over at Ken who slept next to him but made no attempts to move, his ribs hurt even with the slightest movement. He sat in the dark laying on his back not moving until Ken woke up at 7 to his phone ringing, he answered his phone trying to wake up “No school?” Jay hear him say in a sleepy slur. Kc hung up the phone and sat up in the bed looking at Jay “You alright?” he asked softly before getting a look at Jays side “What the hell happen?” he asked as he got up turning on a light to see better.

“Don’t make a big deal of it” he told him,  
“Big deal? its past 7 and you haven’t moved that's deal enough Jay” he said as he walked into the master bathroom. Jay lay there rolling his eyes as he heard Ken mumbling to himself about how stupid he was for not telling him sooner, and how he was making a small deal out of something this big. 

Kc came back with a hot bottle handing it to Jay “Heat will clear it up...helps the blood move” he said before walking away again. Jay sighed heavily as he rolled on his side to get up “You said no school right?!” he called down the hall  
“Yea…” Kc came walking back into the room playing with his phone

“What are you doing?” Jay slowly gotten up starting to dress in his days clothes.  
“What does it look like?...I’m seeing if I have training today” Jay nodded slowly as he moved to the bathroom to empty his bladder, Kc stood in the doorway as he went  
“so um...Today right, I’m bringing a friend over that cool?” Jay shrugged his shoulders some.

“I don’t care...just nothing yumi will see if its a female…”  
“Oh so I can’t do it with guys?” Kc laughed as he disappeared from the doorway as Jay given him the ‘don’t play’ look. Jay left the bathroom after washing his hands and face he walked into his closet to get the shoe box full of money, he turned on the light above only for it to go out “dammit” he groaned.

“Uhh…Jay! The power went out!” Kc called from downstairs  
“So go turn it back on!” he yelled back as he brought the box down anyway letting a few things fall and not really giving a damn. He looked through his box counting out a few bucks to pay the water bill today, as he counted the money Ken came back up stairs “Um...the power is off...did you pay the bill?” he asked.  
Jay nodded as he looked up at him “Yes I paid it yesterday...after school” he told him as he closed the box putting it under the bed. Jay was ignoring the growing pain in his ribs as he moved around, he couldn’t let this injury slow him down and it was going to hurt more with him shifting to his wolf form later. 

Ken sighed softly as he shook his head “Just call the company...ask why they shut it off and we can fix it from there” Jay nodded a few times taking the phone from the side table before walking out of the room and down the steps. Out of habit when he hit the bottom he hit the switch for the light, Ken began to laugh at him “shut up…” Jay growled as he went through his papers on the table to find the bill.

“I hope you do more than sit here all day today” ken said as he taken a water bottle from the fridge and walked up stairs “I’m gonna grab a shower...I got my ride along today then training” he took his bottled water up to the shower with him. As Jay sat making his calls Yumi came down rubbing her eyes with a yawn, she was dressed in her school clothes as she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. 

Jay didn’t look at her as he spoke “Powers out...no school today” he sat waiting on hold waiting for someone to talk too about his power.  
It took Jay about an hour to get through to someone and found out why they cut off his power, it turned out he still had an amount due on the bill, he read the numbers wrong.

When he gotten off the phone Ken was just coming back down stairs with a duffle bag packed and regular street clothes on, “hey...I found out I had the amount wrong...this bill is old” he told him  
“really?” he took the bill from Jay reading it over “sure is...well can you pay the rest?” he asked. Jay shook his head  
“I spent what I could on food”

“Now that food might go bad because the powers out” Kc sighed as he tried to think “I can ask a favor...My teacher can think of something” he grabbed his bag as a horn sounded outside “I’ll stop by at lunch, howl if you need me” Jay met him at the door fist bumping him and watching him walk to the cruiser that wait on him.

Jay turned back around sitting on the couch and holding his side, yumi was still in the kitchen looking out the back window, “Kid?...if you’re gonna eat something cold go ahead…” he told her. Yumi walked to the living room and sat next to him  
“I wanted a waffle...but...no toaster” she told him, Jay nodded a bit as he watched her 

“then lets go hunt some deer…” he said getting up and turning wolf, the shifting irritated his side, and it hurt to move around in his wolf form. Yumi walked next to him as the two went out the back door and jumped the fence heading out of the city, they weren’t that far from the town it was one reason Jay’s father picked the house. 

When they gotten to town, Jay was greeted by two of the beta wolves “Sir...welcome back” they said with smiles, they tried to keep themselves from pouncing like pups.  
“Thanks guys...how about we catch a deer? Yumi and I need breakfast” 

“Yea sure, we can take you.” they both said as we walked toward the deers feeding grounds, Yumi stayed in the bushes while Ace, Rocky and Jay all ran for a deer. They played around for a bit just fighting and tackling each other before finally catching one, Jay torn Yumi off a chunk to cook up on a fire while he ate his raw.

They stayed in town until noon then went back to the house to do homework, Jay was hoping and praying the power was back on. When he gotten to the back door he used his key to unlock it before walking inside trying the kitchen light, he sighed softly when the light flooded the kitchen “Oh thank you ken!” he said as he walked into the living room.

“Alright homework kid…” he gotten his bag from the couch before taking out his books and putting them on the table starting to study, he had an extra day to study thanks to some accident over night at the school.  
It wasn’t long before Ken and his Teacher was pulling up out front, though he tried to convince his teacher to stay in the car, the man wanted to know where Ken lived. 

They both walked in the door, “Jay…” he called “This is Jacks, my teacher...that's Jay and Yumi they are the owners of this house” he told him. Jay made no movements from the table as he just watched the man's face

“Finish your homework Yumi” Jay told her as he gotten up eventually walking over toward him holding out his hand. Jacks grabbed it in a firm hand shake before looking around “How old are you kid?” he asked

“You called me Kid you must know my age” he said before glancing at Ken who looked away like he knew nothing.  
“Yea...but I want to hear it from you first” he said, Jay gritted his teeth  
“Just to clear the air this house belongs to my older brother…” he said  
“And how old is he?” Jay lifted his shoulders in a shrug before walking over toward the door opening it 

“Sir it is quiet here without adults trying to ruin it by splitting us up...I would like for you to leave my home” Jack turned toward him moving closer to the door as he stared at Jay  
“I’m not trying to split you guys up...I want to help you, whatever you guys need just call me” he said as he handed Jay his business card before walking back to his cruiser “Lets go ken!” his voice boomed as he walked briskly.

“I’ll be home late...don’t wait up” he told Jay and he jogged back toward the car, Jay shut the door returning to the table and sitting down “Why aren’t you doing your homework?” he asked yumi  
“I still don’t have a Pencil”  
“I swear you’re eating them” he grabbed a pencil from his bag giving it to her and starting to study from his own books.

Later Jay was in the middle of cooking dinner when his betas rushed through the dog door slipping on the tile floor “sir” they both said, Jay didn’t bother turning around to them as he just kept cooking.  
“What’s going on?” he asked as he stood at the stove still stirring the pot.  
“A few trespassing wolves...we need you to come and oversee the situation” Ace told him

“Can’t you oversee it Ace? you are my right hand” he told the wolf as he turned around.  
“Yes sir I can, is that what you would like me to do?” he asked as he sat straight, Jay nodded a bit as he looked down at the wolf petting his head  
“I have to finish dinner and then get kid to bed...after that if you still need me I’ll come.”

Both wolves walked out running back toward town, Jay sighed softly as he went back to cooking, once dinner was finished he served everything up. Yumi put her homework away and began to eat her food, she loved rice and chicken stew the way Jay made it. she hardly ate anyone else's food, yumi wagged her fluffy tail as she chowed down on the bowl finish at least half of it before lifting her head to take a breath. 

Kc came walking through the door throwing his bag down before closing the door “Hey Jay” he called as he walked into the kitchen. Jay looked up at Kc handing him a bowl of food  
“How was training?” he asked as he took his own bowl to the table to eat.

“Eh it was fine...Jacks said he will pop in now again when we need it to make sure we don’t need any help” Kc shoved a few spoonfuls of food in his mouth.  
“That's fine long as he doesn't interfere with my life here...I can’t be watched by humans 24/7” Jay pushed his food around a bit “Tonight I need you to keep an eye on things...I got business in the village.”

“Ya sure, I’m going to be studying for the test when Kids in bed” he looked toward yumi as she wasn't listening to a thing they were saying. She was busy licking the plate free of all the rice not missing a single grain, “Whoa, easy kid we have more if you want it” Kc chuckled. 

When she nodded he stood taking her plate into the kitchen to refill it, Jay glared at his younger sister silently knowing she couldn't help but to act a bit wild, she was still young. Kc came back with the plate setting the second helping in front of her before sitting down “So, was there trouble in the village?” he asked softly as he went back to eating.

“Kinda, some trespassing wolves that don’t belong in my town...I told Ace to handle it but I need to make sure nothing big happened” Jay pushed his food away standing. “I’m going to clean up” he said walking into the kitchen to clean from the mess he made while cooking. He was lucky his mother taught him how to cook before her demise, he missed his mother very much and thought about her often but it did him no good to cry about spilled milk. 

Jay finished the dishes and walked back to the dining table “Kid, once you finish I want you to go take a bath then get in bed...Kc will check on you” Jay walked past them upstairs to retrieve his weapons. The sword his father given him before he also passed away, Jay still needed to train more with the sword that weighed more than him but he needed it for tonight. 

He strapped it to his back before walking down stairs and out of the house jumping over the back gate and heading toward the town, his town. It didn’t take long for Jay to arrive in town he looked around at the guard wolves doing their jobs, many of the females retired to their dens and the other females who had pups were trying to tire the little ones out. 

Jay walked through to the large den where his parents use to stay but was now his, he put the sword in a corner and sat down watching everything. He felt a shiver move up his spine as he was covered in a veil of darkness. “Big brother” he spoke without moving trying to stop his body from reacting to the shiver  
“Runt…” his brother mumbled as he stood beside him.

“Why are you here Shadow?” he looked up at the bigger male wondering what brought him here, though his brother didn’t like it he was a messenger for the goddess.  
“Watch how you speak to me” he growled softly  
“Just cut this bullshit and tell me what you want here” Jay was getting pissed off at his brothers cocky attitude. 

“I’m doing my duty and checking on you...you’re still under age and can’t rule this place by yourself” he mumbled as he looked around. Jay rolled his eyes as he spotted Ace coming toward them, he said no more until the wolf sat in front of him “How did it go?”

“We chased them away, told them not to enter the town doesn’t look like they will come back” he said bowing slightly.  
“Good to hear, I am going to stay a bit longer before I go home for sleep” Jay gotten up but before he walked away he turned to his brother. “If you want to watch over someone, look after Yumi and not me” he growled a bit before walking away. 

The next morning Jay had gotten back to his house before both Ken and Yumi had waken up, he began breakfast and prepared lunch for them all. Though his side was still bothering him he gotten it all done as usual, Ken was the second one up in the house. He showered, dressed and was at the coffee pot making some for them to start the morning. 

Jay hated working the coffee pot since he could never do it the right way, “Hows the side feel?” Ken asked as he walked behind Jay running his fingers down his side. Jay growled jerking away from his touch almost biting him “Yes it hurts, now stop touching me.” Ken watched him a bit before walking away back toward the table to sit down, he waited on the coffee to finish brewing. Jay was moving a bit slower than usual since his side was still black and blue from the punch he endured from the bully. 

Yumi was the last to wake up, she came down rubbing her eyes but dressed for school. Jay was shocked that she was up by herself and dressed without a fight. “Bravo Kid...What would you like for lunch little one?” he asked as he sat her breakfast in front of her. Ken gotten his own breakfast before getting his cup of coffee and sitting down, “Apple and peanut butter” she smiled. Jay nodded getting an apple cutting it into slices and putting a peanut butter cup in the bag with the slices. 

When Jay finished packing the lunches he put them in each of the bags before walking up stairs to his room. He stood in the mirror lifting his shirt to look at the bruise on his side. “Still hurts...looks swollen” he mumbled to himself, Shadow appeared behind him. Jay huffed softly as he spotted his brother in the mirror and pulled his shirt down quickly, “you need something on that mutt” he told him,  
“Buzz off Shadow...I’m not in the mood.” Jay tried to walk away but was grabbed by Shadow and pulled back roughly against the mirror, “Let go of me!” he snapped. Shadow held his jaw looking him in the eyes  
“Stop squirming so I can get a good look at your side” he told him, Jay tried to get away from him  
“No you witch doctor!” he bared his fangs at his brother.

“I will take each and every tooth out of your mouth at the root, starting with those pretty little fangs you like to flash” he threatened. Jay settled down looking away from his brother knowing full well his brother would keep to his threat.

Shadow touched the bruise making Jay flinch again “You need a treatment” he said,  
“Ya well I don’t have time for this...I have school than work.” Shadow stepped back allowing him to walk away, he watched him with sharp eyes before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Jay shook his head slowly making sure he had everything to get to school with and walked down stairs. Yumi and Kc were finished and Just waiting on him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright lets go” Jay ushered them out the door so he could make it to class on time, when he gotten to school he split up with KC to hit the head before class. He stepped into the bathroom leaning against the sink taking a few deep breaths, his side was seriously bothering him. He took a bottle from his bag taking two pills before sipping some of the bathroom water, he could feel a chill working its way up his spine. His brother was watching him, it had always gotten colder in the room when he was in it or watching.  
Jay huffed rolling his eyes to the ceiling before grabbing his bag “I’m fine” he mumble before walking away, Jay made it to class before it began. He took a seat in the back taking out his books and beginning to take notes, he took out his homework passing it to the front. 

Kc sat chewing gum next to him not bothering to take notes, “What’s wrong?” he asked softly as he leaned toward Jay. Jay looked over at his best friend a little dumbfounded but soon realised he was rubbing his side again.   
“Oh...um nothing, i’m good man” he said as he went back to writing out notes, he dropped his hand in his lap and tried to resist groaning in pain. 

Half way through the class, Jay asked to be excused to the bathroom the pills he had taken before class never worked and his side was seriously getting him in a bad mood. He went to the bathroom none of the boys ever used, only he and Kc used it, pretty soon his friend was walking through the door. Jay leaned against the wall holding his side trying to overcome the pain, “is it that bad?” Ken asked. Jay could only nod and growl as he sank to the floor his legs giving out on him.

Ken walked over to help but stopped when he saw a black cloud of smoke appear than Shadow rose from it, “What the hell...I swear one day I’m just going to stab you to see if your real” he said. Shadow made no moves as he watched Jay on the floor, Jay didn’t look up at his brother instead he stayed grinding his teeth. “Well?” Ken pressed as he watched the two from the side lines “Aren’t you going to help him?” he asked Shadow. The wolf demon turned around to look at him, his red eyes silencing Ken right away before he turned back to Jay.

“He want’s to hear me tell him, ‘he was right’” he explained to Ken as he attempted to stand back on his feet, “But I won’t do that...because he can just take his Voodoo bullshit and leave me the hell alone!” he barked. Shadow nodded a few times turning to Ken and tossing him a tube of liquid, Ken fumbled to keep his grasp on the small bottle. By the time he looked up to ask about the bottle Shadow was gone again from the room, “Jay your brother is creepy...thank god your old man wasn’t like that.” 

He opened the bottle and sniffed it trying to figure out what it was, then a thought popped into his head. He walked over to Jay with some in the palm of his hand and pressed Jay against the wall. “Take a deep breath brother” he whispered to him as he lifted his shirt and started to smear the cream on his side. Jay grabbed at what he could to hold on, his mouth open in a silent cry as he tried to push Ken away. Ken held tight still rubbing the cream in, he pulled away slowly holding Jay up and waiting until he was alright. 

“Your brother is only trying to help, I wish I could see my brother again Jay...he may be a scary asshole who likes to appear in black smoke but atleast hes good at something.” He pulled away and they both looked down at his side, the bruise was beginning the fade and the pain began to become a distant memory.

Jay looked up at Ken and sighed softly “thanks man...I owe you” he told him, “lets get back to class so we can get this crap over with” he said as he walked out. Ken smiled walking after Jay the two getting back to class just before it ended, they gotten the homework before packing their bags and leaving. 

They entered the hallway heading for their lockers down the way, as they were walking a male bumped into Ken knocking everything out of his hands. “Watch it!” he snapped as he turned to see who it was, Jay stepped in front of his friend flexing his hand.  
“Ah...I wondered when you would show your ugly mug” Jay bared his fangs, the male chuckled softly watching him  
“Keep it in your pants Silver...I’m not here to bother you” he grinned. 

“So what do you want? because you don’t seem to be moving on” he asked as he watched him carefully. He followed his gaze to see what he was staring at, Yumi had come up to his floor to find him and fang had his eyes all over her. Jay growled stepping closer to Fang “Allow me to be much clearer, you leave her alone or you will deal with a side of me you haven’t seen before.”

Fang grinned with a nod before he walked away, Jay watched him leave down the steps before turning around. Yumi had gotten closer, she looked like she had been crying for hours “what’s the matter?” Ken asked before Jay could process this all in his head.

“Stupid bullies” she told him, Ken looked toward Jay to see if he had anything he wanted to say but Jay just shook his head. Ken sighed softly  
“Kid you have to learn how to stand up for yourself…” he looked to Jay again “You know who’s bugging her don’t you?” Jay gave a simple nod before turning away back to his locker.

“The only other non human in the school other than me, her, and Fang...the big bully kid” Jay said as he put his stuff away before shutting it. “You take her down to lunch, I will catch up with you guys” he told him as he walked the other way, Jay made his way down to the second level looking around the sea of children. When he spotted the kid he stalked silently over to him coming up behind him and tapping his shoulder. “So I hear you been messing with my little sister again” the boy turned toward Jay pulling a tooth pick from his mouth. 

“Ah its Wolf just the man I been looking for” he grinned as he stepped back looking him up and down, “So I hear you got yourself a boyfriend...Clayborn happy about that?”

Jay scowled as he looked at the bully, he raised his hand to deck him one but quickly put it down, a teacher rounded the corner and started down the hall. Jay backed off slowly pointing at him “We will finish this later...bet on it” he told him as he moved backwards before turning on his heels and leaving. 

He walked to the lunch room meeting Ken and Yumi at the table, Ken had gotten him a slice of pizza for him and placed it in front of him as he sat down. “Thanks man” he mumbled softly taking a bite from the pizza,  
“So did you deal with the problem?” he asked. Jay simply nodded without saying a word, Yumi sat eating her food quietly as the two talked. 

Later school was let out and they were standing at the gate waiting for Kc, he gotten into trouble for fighting. Though he was only defending himself the school still sees that as a problem, when he finally showed up yumi hugged him. Jay sighed softly “Get home you two, kid do your homework I will be home late” he said before walking off in a different direction. 

Jay walked to work with little to no pep in his step, he was tired and just wanted to lay under the elder tree in the town for a nap. He had work that needed to be done in town tonight and he couldn’t blow his pack off again. They needed their leader, Jay knew about pack rules and what his father taught him. But he was still learning how to lead, he would take notes from Ace from time to time but he still had a long way to go. 

Jay worked his normal shift at the supermarket and brought a few items before he made his way home, Ken had cooked dinner and had a plate waiting for him. Jay had something planned to cook tomorrow night when he had the chance, he stepped through the door dropping his items on the floor. 

He kicked the door shut and went to collect his things till he heard a voice, Jay jumped pulling out his knife holding it in front of him. “Whoa bro its just me” Ken said as he raised his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat,   
“God dammit I thought you were in bed already” he sighed putting the knife away and went back to grabbing the bags.

Ken gotten off the couch to help Jay carry the bags in the kitchen and put the food away. “No I waited up for you, I put kid down for the night” he said as he put away the milk,   
Jay retrieved his plate from the microwave and sat down to eat. 

Ken still moved around putting away food, “How was work? did he give you grief again?” he asked. Jays boss loved to give him hell about living without an adult to help take care of them, he gave Jay all the hours he could legally give but always had him doing more under the table.

“Nah, he was fine today” he sighed softly as he put some of the turkey in his mouth, Ken nodded finishing and leaned against the table. “Thats good...you don’t need anymore stress, how about the village they need you tonight?” he asked.

Jay shook his head slowly as he thought about it, “not tonight I’ve already given Ace his orders for tomorrow and all he has to do is make sure everything is ok tonight.” Ken shrugged  
“That didn’t make sense but anyway I’ll meet you up stairs...I just put new sheets on the bed.” Ken turned as he walked up the stairs taking each step slowly, he sat on the bed once he walked into the room and looked around. 

Jay finished half of his plate and put the other half in the fridge not wanting to finish the rest. He headed up the stairs stripping out of his clothes and tossing them in the laundry basket, Ken stood at the window playing on his phone. “What’s up man?” Jay asked as he pulled on his shorts and sat on the bed looking back at the male, Ken shook his head a bit as he put his phone down on the end table before sitting down also. “Nothing Just making sure I have training tomorrow” he said laying back  
“You know you are a shit liar but I will let it go.” Jay gotten under the covers and turned over with a yawn. Ken turned out the lights and joined Jay in bed, rolling the other way and closing his eyes.

In the middle of the night Jay stirred in his sleep, dreaming of his mother, father, and brother all a happy family. He smiled as his mother given him and kiss and told him to be good in school. Jay woken up from his dream and looked over at Ken who slept like a baby next to him. Jay didn’t want to get out of bed but nature called to him, he could also feel his beast getting restless, and he needed to shift. 

Jay slowly sat up trying to not shake the bed, he walked down stairs heading outside. A shiver ran up his spine and a sigh escaped from his lips. His shift was quick, he took a moment before beginning to walk. He marked his favorite tree before running off to waste energy. As he ran through the trees he could see his brother running next to him. He sped up to try and lose him but shadow matched his speed without a problem. Jay had yet to meet his top speed, he was still too young and not fully grown. Jay came to a slow stop his brother followed suit.  
“Why are you following me?” Jay asked with a tired sigh, Shadow sat in front of him, his red eyes standing out in the dark.   
“It’s a little late for you to be out” he said, Jay rolled his eyes looking away.  
“I’ve told you, if you need someone to look after than keep an eye on Yumi” he growled.  
“And I told you to watch your tongue and stop barring those fangs at me.” He barked  
“You must not need your teeth Jay” Shadow stood up “I will keep an eye on who I want, when I want.” Shadow disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Jay was left alone like he wanted but now he had a bad feeling. He rushed home seeing Yumis window open, had he left it open? He shifted before walking inside and made his way up stairs, he took a moment before pushing the door open. Her room was trashed, she was missing, he felt his heart jump “KEN!” he yelled. There was no answer, Jay ran to the master bedroom and Ken was gone. He ran back to Yumi’s room to sniff for clues, he then spotted Ken out cold in the closet, he ran over shaking him awake “You ok Ken?” he asked when the male woke up.   
“Yea, they took Yumi! that fang kid” Jay growled running to the room, he grabbed his weapons and ran down the steps. “Shadow!” he called as he ran, his brother appearing at his side. “Track her! Now!” he demanded, when he hit the woods he shifted in mid air. He used his nose and Shadow to track the scent, after all the tracking they soon lost the scent and were stuck. He called on his pack for help, had them searching the area for her, she had to be somewhere. There was no sign of her anywhere, not even the king of darkness could locate her. Jay was beginning to get worked up, he gotten a call from Ken when he shifted. “Find her brother?” he asked when Jay answered, Jay sighed  
“Not even a hair” Jay replied.  
“Theres blood here, either Kid fought back or he did it to keep her quiet.” Jay nodded looking around,   
“This is fang we are dealing with, he had a grudge against-.” he stopped when Fang appeared from the bushes, Jay dropped the phone running for him and grabbing for his throat.   
Fang was fast he didn’t bother with dodging, he grabbed Jays hair yanking him back and kicking him away. Jay rolled when he hit the ground and tried to recover from the blow but he couldn’t. “Where is my sister?!” Jay growled  
“you mean half sister, quite literally your father was a whore” he smiled “I mean human women? what’s next regular bitches?” Fang laughed.   
“Where. Is. My. Sister?!” Jay yelled again,   
“She’s safe for now, out of reach of your bloodhound brother.” Shadow appeared behind him and grinned  
“Bloodhound huh?”  
“Shadow, I got this back off!” Jay ordered him. He glared at his younger brother, before backing up and allowing him to handle it. “Dumb move Jay, Shadow has more experience with this” He turned away “I think I will hold onto her a while longer.” Jay forced himself up and ran for Fang, Fang disappeared in thin air. Shadow had growled shifting into his wolf form and went for Jays throat. The young pup was too late to dodge the attack, when he had gotten a glance at his brothers wild eyes he was frozen. Shadow threw him to the ground “Because of you and your stupidity, I can’t track him” he backed “Get your head out of your ass and grow the hell up!” Jay said nothing to his brother, was he right? he didn’t really know, Shadow turned toward the pack “Return to the village, await my orders and mine only!” he told them “For now Jay will be stepping down as alpha.”  
“WHAT?! No you can’t”  
“I can until you prove yourself to be a great and fearless leader!” Shadow walked to one of the pack mates “Escort Jay back to the city, his home and make sure he stays there”  
When Jay gotten back home he found Ken sitting in Yumi’s bedroom “I had the little prick, I couldn’t save her” he said when Jay walked in.   
“I know brother well get her back, but Shadow forced me to step down as alpha.” Ken turned to Jay, he knew how much it meant to him to be a great leader.   
“Your brother is still an ass Jay, im sorry man well find a way” Ken gotten up and lead Jay back to there room for rest. 

The next morning Ken woke up rolling over spotting Jay in his wolf form staring out the window. “Morning” he mumbled as he gotten out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He said nothing until he was finished, “Jay did you sleep at all last night?” Ken walked toward the Silver fur wolf petting his head softly. Jays head lowered before he jumped down from the chair and shifted back to his human form. Jay only had a pair of shorts on “No Ken, I’m worried about Yumi” he sighed.  
“I know but the situation is in Shadows hands now”  
“But i’m her older brother, she trust me” Jay walked toward the bathroom and started the shower.  
“Jay we’ll be late for class” Ken began to get dressed  
“Screw Class, I’m going to find my sister.” Ken sighed and grabbed everything he would need for class, than training. Jay showered, getting dressed and leaving the house. He headed toward the village loosing his brothers tail through the thick bushes. Not everyone could run through them without getting tangled and caught. He headed away from his town in the direction of Fangs cave. He walked around sniffing trying to find any clue to lead to Yumi. Jays search came up empty, Shadow found him, he stormed up to his brother. “You just don’t listen do you?” he growled  
“I need to find my sister!” Jay yelled.  
“No you need to go back to your human world.” Shadow backed Jay against the wall  
“I’m the Silver, I have a job to do!” He snarled. Shadow grabbed Jay by the throat and slammed him against the stone  
“Take your ass home, today you are just a normal kid, not an alpha!”Jay clawed at Shadows hand trying to breath. Shadow released his brother throwing him toward the entrance before disappearing. Jay sobbed softly as he lay there, he was tired, his body hurt from his brothers abusive ways. He slowly stood up walking away from the town, and city. His life was difficult at the moment and Shadow was making him worse. Jay found a small hole to crawl in, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

When Jay finally woken up he crawled out of the hole, the stars and moon were bright. Jay was still feeling sad about his sister and was slowly losing hope. He began to sing his sad song, howling to the sky hoping someone would answer his call. A light from the forest appeared and the goddess herself walked forward. “My son, you’ve given up?” she asked, Jay stopped howling and laid down.   
“Shes gone and I can’t do anything about it, Shadow has forced me to step down” he sighed “I’m at a lost.” She walked toward him licking his head   
“The Silver wolf is a mighty beast” she nuzzled him pushing him in the direction of the town. “You are clever, strong, fast, and smart my son.” Jay just looked at her “You have to show everyone, the silver is nothing to laugh at.” As quick as she came she was gone, Jay gotten up and began to run back to the town. He slowed down after a while, Fang had been waiting for him.


End file.
